KTCB
by Darkness Always Prevails
Summary: Sometimes, Jade and James just could NOT keep their hands off of each other to save their souls. That wouldn't be such a bad thing if a certain blond-haired friend of James didn't have a talent for ruining private moments.. / Full unabbreviated title inside. Jades [FT Jade West from Victorious].
1. Abrupt Awakening

Kendall the Cock block

Summary: Sometimes, Jade and James just could NOT get their hands off of each other to save their souls. That wouldn't be a bad thing if a certain blond-haired friend of James didn't have a talent for ruining private moments.. Full unabbreviated title inside.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: Okaaay, so Jade and James aren't having the best of times in the RP-world right now, so I needed to provide myself a little happiness. And hopefully AllOfMeHatesYou, too. Because we've both been going through hell with them, so we deserve to have a laugh and get a little enjoyment out of the assholes we've created.

I've had this idea in the makings for a while and actually had a different piece that I was going to present as the first official chapter of this, but this idea struck me suddenly and I knew I was going to have to follow through with this one. When I think about it, the one I already had partially started was no where near as good a beginning as this one turned out to be.

I hope you like it - it entertained me to write and conjure up. Just something light to deal with, low on the smut [but still just enough to get you a little hot around the collar (wink)]. Hopefully something that just provided you with SOME kind of entertainment - no matter how you felt towards this particular piece of mine.

And because a story of mine would not be complete without this, do me a favor and check AllOfMeHatesYou's story "Jade's Big Time Revenge" because it's a hell of a read and still, to this day, my favorite story ever published on this website. Hell of a guy, hell of an author, hell of a read - I promise you that.

Enjoy!

[OoOoOoO]

It'd been such a long and active night, that both Jade and James had slept well beyond the hour they should have - well, at least the hour they usually rose from. The sun blaring on either of their faces from the blinds in James' room hadn't even woken them, either. They had been out like rocks.

Finally, it was Jade who woke up - blinking in exhaustion and stretching her arms out horizontally to shake some of the stiffness from the position she'd slept in. The position, of which had been collapsed directly on his chest with her arms tucked inwards. Don't get her wrong, he was a comfortable pillow, but it had not been the most normal position to sleep in all night long. She hadn't even moved too much, either - neither of them had.

They hadn't had much reason to. No surprise, they'd slept together the night before. The quick run down would be them screwing for the entire night, with both of them taking turns domineering. She'd ended up riding him for the first time [he usually took the reins] and that had went /very/ well, hence the exhausted state of both of them. And then she'd collapsed on top of him and after some post-sex murmurings and cuddles, they'd been knocked out pretty damn well.

Rather annoyingly, she supposed it was time to get up - otherwise she'd sleep all day like this. He was not only an attractive pillow, but a cute pillow when he was asleep. His calm, pristine little face was certainly uncanny compared to the overwhelming facial contortions he'd went through because of last night. The memory was still pleasant.

Jade leant up just the slightest to press her lips to his in a quick chaste peck, but that small movement made her realize something - very interesting. Glancing down between their bodies, her eyes automatically glued to their still connected hips. He was /still/ inside of her - having not changed all night long.

It actually would have been quite comical if he was flaccid - it would have been easier to, but Jesus Christ, he was rock hard and /throbbing/ inside her, and that was hard to get away from. Frankly, she didn't even know how she could have possibly bypassed that feeling, because she felt /very/ full and expanded right now.

She tucked her hands on either side of his body to brace herself as she tried to at least push herself into a sitting position, stifling a few moans as she attempted the feat. How fucking hard did he have to make this [pun DEFINITELY not intended]? The covers formerly draped over her back, fell to pool at his thighs, as she /finally/ got herself into a sitting up position above him.

This was even worse than before - because at least when she'd been laid down, he was at an angle and not /so/ filling. The brunette sank her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle multiple curse words and groans. Why the fuck did he have to be so big?

Lowering her head, her eyes focused on his still /very/ content and asleep face. How could he sleep through this? Her eyes glittered enviously, before a very mischievous idea entered her mind. He was enjoying sleep, as satisfied as ever, meanwhile she was having a hell of a time not riding him into the morning.

So why not /actually/ ride him into the morning? It'd be one way to wake him up. Besides, he was doing this to himself, practically. He should have pulled out before they'd gone to bed the night before.

She thrust her bedhead back over her shoulders, just to get out of the way and braced her hands this time on his chest, taking a few seconds just to smooth over the muscular contours. He had the faintest amounts of chest hair everywhere and she couldn't say she wasn't fond. He was typically a waxer and she loved it that way, but this was pretty cute.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Jade anchored her knees on either side of his hips, to give her just a little bit more motion control. The movement's repercussion of a hissed "Fuck" could not be helped - she was generally loud, and being forced to stay quiet like this wasn't making it any easier.

Tentatively, she raised her hips from his body, half off his shaft, before sinking back down. That had to have been the worst idea, because a loud moan chorused. Why did sex almost feel better in the morning?

Starting out slowly was just making it harder, and she swore she was just as loud as she'd been the night before. She could only see a little bit of movement in his face, about damn time he was starting to feel it. Naturally, she sped up, really leaning on his chest for balance as she bounced on his hips, getting just the angle she wanted.

It didn't take long for the drastic movement of his girl to /finally/ wake him, James' eyes blinking rapidly to take in what was happening. When he was finally coherent enough, the pleasure was a bit overpowering. "Jade, what are you doing?!" He craned his head forward, eyes widening when he took in the /full/ picture.

This was practical cruelty! Why would she even THINK of doing this in the morning?! He still hadn't even gotten an answer out of her! He /definitely/ wasn't complaining, because this felt fantastic and the view was just as good, he just wanted to know what had prompted her to do this in the first place. Especially when he couldn't do much about it.

Jade took a minute to process how to answer that question, the pleasure lengthening her response time quite a bit. Finally, she slowed her hips and made eye contact with him. "/Your/ morning wood woke me up, so I thought I'd take the liberty to wake you just as well." A sly wink following, before she started up all over again.

Oh, she was SO not going to be the only one having fun with this. And he grasped her hips with his hands, not hesitating to pour some heavy thrusts into it. She may have been on top, but he took every opportunity he could to make sure she knew that he /still/ held the reins. He could flip her over any moment and absolutely drill mercilessly into her, but he'd let her have her fun for now. She was right - this /was/ a hell of a way to wake up.

Besides, his eyes couldn't possibly remove themselves from her bouncing breasts - /that/ he definitely wasn't complaining about.

[OoOoOoO]

Kendall swore he was the one who was /second/ to always getting the short straw, next to James. James usually got it when it came to tour bus pickings, and he /always/ got stuck with Logan. More often than not, he was left snickering over it, but not this morning.

This morning Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had decided to draw straws for who went to go wake up the two lovebirds in the other room. Both James /and/ Jade were grumpy when woken, especially Jade because she hadn't yet had some caffeine to mellow her attitude. And no one appreciated nearly dying whenever they opened the door.

The three of them had put it off as much as they could, but it was past noon and the two were due to wake up. After accumulating a straw and cutting it into pieces, they'd done a draw. And for the fifth time they'd done this, Kendall got the short straw, /again/.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is the fifth time in a row! You're rigging this, aren't you?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Logan, who'd been the one to hold all of the straws for the choosing.

Logan raised both of his hands in defense. "No way! I swear!" It wasn't his fault that the blonde had incredibly bad luck.

"You know, I should get some kind of pass for this." Kendall insisted, eyeing the other two of them. "She likes me LEAST of the three of us and wouldn't hesitate to engrave her initials into my flesh with those scissors of hers!" He made himself sick with the thought, actually.

"Just go get it over with!" Carlos insisted and removed his helmet, holding it out in offer to Kendall. "You can borrow this, if you want." Jade very much had a track record for launching things at people when they tried to wake her up and for this reason, Carlos could borrow him his helmet.

He clutched the helmet with both hands, looking directly at Carlos. "/Thank you/." His admiration for the Latino was massive; his helmet had come in handy on more than one occasion. Exhaling, he picked it up and stuck it on his head, careful to latch it, beginning to cautiously make his way down the hall to the James' bedroom.

It was usually James' /and/ Carlos' bedroom, but when Jade was over, it was just James'. Neither of the remaining two would subject Carlos to the punishment of having to hear them, so they allowed him to bunk in their room. The walls already weren't thick enough as it was.

However, he found out as he drew closer, that there were some very odd sounds coming from the room. Oh come on, they couldn't possibly be screwing /in the morning/? That was ridiculous. He could have swore they were going at it last night - what were they? Rabbits?

Going against everything in his head that told him /no/, he cupped the door nob and twisted, slowly opening the door. What he saw, he couldn't say he'd regret - to an extent, but he was sure that James wasn't keen on him seeing any of it.

There Jade and James were - basically having sex right in front of him. He could see /everything/ - at least involving Jade. Things he'd /never/ expected to see bare. They'd had their really bad moments - despite making their agreement to keep the peace - and she was attractive, so he couldn't help looking /a little/. Even if he couldn't believe they hadn't seen him yet.

[OoOoOoO]

Neither Jade nor James could be faulted for being absorbed in what they were doing. If the good night's sleep they'd gained hadn't restored their stamina, nothing could explain the burst of energy that had taken for this.

She was at the point where she was gasping and moaning with every thrust, teetering on the edge of having a /hell/ of a morning orgasm. James wasn't far behind - despite sleeping for the first minute or two, a good ole' Jade morning-ride and he was right up to speed with her.

"James - fucking - ugh." She rasped between breaths, tilting her head back and allowing him to a little bit of the work. His grip was tight on her hips; careful to keep her angled just the way he wanted her to be. He wanted to get her to absolutely /scream/ his name, just like she had the night before.

But that desire was a short-lived desire, because as soon as he tore his head away from his girlfriend's ample, bouncing breasts - he happened to notice one of his best friends getting an eyeful at the door way.

"KENDALL!" James shouted, definitely stealing Jade from her euphoric state. The brunette's head snapped to the side, eyes widened in a hasty glare at their trespasser. It took her approximately two seconds to realize that she was /very/ very naked on top of James and thrust her hands out at either side of her to curl the covers around herself.

"GET OUT!" She screeched, immediately looking around for something to throw.

Feeling hot under the collar now that he'd been found out, Kendall made a mad rush for the door. James was mad as hell and plucked Jade off his hips, not even bothering to grab anything to cover himself [considering him and the guys had seen almost EVERYTHING regarding each other many times before]. With James running after him like a linebacker, Kendall had no better motive to get the hell out of there.

To deter him, the blonde quickly slammed the door and raced into the kitchen, ducking behind the center island and staying there. Carlos and Logan were all eyes, staring at him with a perplexed look. Their heads wavered from the hall, expecting to see an angry Jade coming through it - and then back to the hiding Kendall.

"Did you wake them?" Carlos asked innocently. Kendall could have killed him for that question.

[OoOoOoO]

James halted once the door slammed and banged his fist against it in frustration. Okay, he got that they were friends, but if HE would have been the one to walk in on Jo and him, Kendall would have been JUST as mad if James had stood there and ogled her for a solid few minutes! Maybe longer! James had been a LITTLE too distracted to bother looking if the door was open or not! And no one could dare blame him for that!

"We can /both/ have a go at him later." Jade groveled from the bed, having lied back down once James had gotten up to go and chase Kendall. "Are you flaccid?" She asked, as if continuing to have sex was an option after that.

He glanced down at his steadily softening erection, groaning. "Getting there. I reckon you're dryer than the Sahara?" It wasn't even meant to be comedic - he meant it.

"A little. Your cute little ass might get me somewhere with the way you're standing, though." Jade commented coyly, rolling onto her side and leaning her head in her hand.

James laughed and turned around, his anger diminishing for the meantime. "You're seriously flirting with me after that? Babe, I think you're turning into me." He teased, wandering back over to his girl to take a seat next to her on the bed.

"What's a cock block going to stop me for?" Jade snorted, sinking back down against the pillow. Kendall had already stolen a fantastic orgasm from her [something that made her /very/ angry; he couldn't steal the rest of her fun. "Especially /Kendall/ of all people. I'll skin and castrate him later, he'll get what's coming." Little did they know, that Kendall was going to have a long-lasting future reputation of 'cock blocking'.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Hope you achieved some laughter and MAYBE just a little arousal from this snippet. There will be many more to come from this - mostly because sometimes I'm in a horny mood to write this shit, and I don't want to be blasting the 6-8k one-shots I usually type out on my normal account.

Reviews are my life; don't kill me!

\- Nat


	2. Drunken Distraction

Kendall the Cock block

Summary: Sometimes, Jade and James just could NOT get their hands off of each other to save their souls. That wouldn't be a bad thing if a certain blond-haired friend of James didn't have a talent for ruining private moments.. Full unabbreviated title inside.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: Here comes round two, of what was originally going to be the first chapter, but is instead the second! This one I literally went all out on, probably cause it's late at night.. and my Jade muse has been lacking, so typing this has helped her out quite a bit. This one was actually pretty fun! And long and detailed and hard to read over..

So you better enjoy it. But a third extension should be coming soon! I have a new idea that's hot as hell, I just wanted to get this one out of the way. I couldn't possibly have it sitting unfinished again; it was driving me nuts..

Promo for the umpteenth time: READ ALLOFMEHATESYOU'S "JADE'S BIG TIME REVENGE" because it kills my soul every time and SOMEONE SHOULD REALLY UPDATE IT. Hell of a story. ADORE it!

Enjoy!

[OoOoOoO]

Okay, the idea of them going clubbing at six o'clock and intending on going all night had to have been the worst idea ever. Especially considering it'd been eight o'clock and Jade and James had already had to haul themselves home because Jade had gotten pretty tipsy, and when she was tipsy, she was /certainly/ something else.

"I'm about five thousand percent sure - that the walk back has /definitely/ sobered me up." Jade insisted to James in slur, as he led her via her shoulders down the hall to the crib. She was a bit unsteady in her heels, so this was an absolute necessity. He was 180 pounds of muscle and could certainly handle a few drinks. Jade was 110 pounds and no where near as resilient after a few drinks. She hit the table after a few shots and when it happened, it was /slightly/ comical. He just COULDN'T tell her that!

"That's debatable, babe." He chuckled, halting her shoulders as she nearly walked past the crib door. "Ah ah, forget my residence so soon?" He teased, turning her around and looking at her knowingly. He was lucky drunk her was cute - especially because she was so lightened up and not hard headed.

"Shut up." She retorted, allowing him to continue leading her. His hands fell from her shoulders while he jiggled around in his pockets for his keys. It was actually funny, because if anyone should be making fun of everyone, it should be her making fun of /him/. Why? Because she was damn clever.

When he had the door open, she was quick to push him in and shut it, leaning against it coyly. He stumbled in a smidge, before turning and staring at her rather quizzically. What was her game? "In a little bit of a hurry?" Any drunken pinch in her eyes was gone - as well as the slumped over posture, shaky legs, and slurry voice. "Possibly. Anybody home?"

James shook his head, oblivious to her motives. "No. Everyone else was supposed to come back around ten-ish. And I know Katie and Mrs. Knight know better than to be around after we've been out." They'd all been clubbing together, the five of them and a few of the girlfriends of James' other friends. Jade and James had only left when he thought Jade in her drunken stupor wouldn't be able to handle more. Little to his knowledge, he had been very wrong after all. "We intended on staying a majority of the night, remember?"

She nodded slowly and tucked her hands behind her back. "Oh, I remember." That little seductive twist in her voice was throwing him through a loop. He could see through her like she was a glass wall!

"Jade, you're not serious. We are SO not screwing! You were clearly too drunk to dance back there! You couldn't possibly stand what we - /usually/ do." He hinted, not wanting to come out and say it bluntly. Vulgar words /always/ sounded foreign on his lips, so he never spoke them.

The brunette tilted her head, lips curving into a mischievous smirk. "And what if I weren't too drunk, hypothetically?" She toyed with the dip of her dress, beginning at the strap and slowly curving her finger along the neckline, doing her best to stretch it a bit to expose the lace that was hidden beneath it.

"But you /are/." James restated, completely not getting where she was going with anything, even if his eyes were absolutely glued to the movements of her finger. "So it's a no.."

Jade rolled her eyes and drew back from the door, stalking over to him. "James, I don't think you get what I mean, I - "

"Am too drunk to do anything else! That's why we came back to the Crib!" James insisted, absolutely relentless with his point. So much so, that he wasn't even acknowledging what was staring him right in the face. She had to admit, it /was/ sweet of him to be so insistent of not wanting to take advantage of a drunken her, but she /wasn't/ drunk. It'd been an act. He needed to realize that.

"James!" She barked at him, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him directly in the face. "It was - an act! I'm not drunk! I wanted an excuse for us to come back here early. We were very /rudely/ interrupted by dipshit the other morning and we've both been very busy, I thought why not?" Normally he would have given her some kind of look for referring to Kendall that way, but he had more important things to attend to.

Plus, the blonde had been in a whole /world/ of wrong to stand there and watch them, so dipshit actually fit him quite nicely!

James stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed as he took what she said into consideration. See, sometimes he forgot how good of an actress she was - because usually he could see through whatever facade she was trying to put on. He had to give her credit for this one! She'd definitely had him fooled.

He raised his hands and took ahold of her wrists, bringing her hands off of his shoulders, dropping one and leading her into the kitchen. Of course he was met with only protest. "James, did you just listen to anything I just said?! I am NOT drunk under any - " His favorite thing to do to shut her up was to kiss the hell out of her and he did just that.

He whirled her around by wrist and claimed her lips, other hand grasping her face. His hips pressed her backside into the counter, just keeping her pinned there while he kissed her. This was a much better way to confirm that he believed her.

It took her only a few seconds to recover and respond, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. But he didn't leave his lips on hers for long, pulling back to trail them down her neck in harsh kisses, trying to taint her pale skin with his lips.

"Naughty." He muttered teasingly against her skin, referring to the trick she'd played on not only the guys, but him, too. She could have at LEAST let him in on it, too! It's not like he would have objected to heading home early. He actually would have been more than compliant.

One hand shuffled up his back to thread through the hair on the nape of his neck. "I know," She murmured in groan, tilting her head to the side to bare her neck more.

The only reason she hadn't told him was because he was /terrible/ with secrets, and then they would never have been able to get back to the Crib without suspicion. "I should be punished." She joked, her breath catching as his lips halted on her flesh.

He pulled back and stared at her, a mischievous look in his eyes. "If you say so!" He'd only accepted her words as an invitation. And with that, he took a firm hold of her ass and sat her right on the counter, pressing her down with his own body and eyeing her directly in the face.

It was easy to see not only the surprise from the way he'd interpreted what she'd said, but also the excitement towards the dominance. See, the thing with them was that she was the dominant personality ninety percent of the time, but when it came to the bedroom, he was /definitely/ the domineering force.

He winked, before lowering his lips to her neckline, kissing dangerously close to the edges of lace she'd exposed earlier to entice him. One of his hands ducked behind her dress to work at the zipper, and when she went to help him, he took his other hand and quickly pinned the wrist back to the counter. "I got it." He rumbled against her skin, dragging the zipper down her spine until the fabric was free enough to pull down her shoulders.

James took ahold of the dress straps and dragged them down her arms, pulling the fabric away from her chest to finally bare all the lace she'd been showing off earlier. He started back up at her neck, dragging his lips down her chest teasingly, lips a hair away from the breasts spilling out of her bra.

Jade exhaled in frustration as he continued to miss and miss; he was doing this on purpose and it was /definitely/ getting the intended effect. "James." She hissed, craning her neck down to glare at his actions.

He looked up at her through the tops of his eyes, filled with mirth. He /loved/ teasing her. What? She couldn't expect to /not/ being subjected to some when it came to him; he /always/ teased the hell out of her during foreplay!

But he gave her a /little/ bit of a free pass and undid her bra clasp with his single hand, pulling the cups free and immediately latching onto a nipple. Her loud moan following was the a very gratifying response. He cupped the breast he wasn't tending to, absently kneading the mound of flesh in his hand.

She had /really/ great breasts, something that he couldn't possibly not notice. In fact, his eyes had been focused on them plenty of the evening. He couldn't help himself! She wore those kinds of things to tease him.. and now it was HIS turn to pay her back!

[OoOoOoO]

"Night, guys. We'll talk to you later." Kendall said to the remaining four at the club: Camille, Logan, Carlos, and Cat. He was only heading home because Jo was feeling rather tired, so he was going to see her back. He didn't mind, himself. The guys had to be up early for a recording session tomorrow, so staying up all night wasn't the best idea.

That'd been the reason why they'd gone clubbing so early, anyway. Because otherwise they definitely would have preferred something where it wasn't still light out.

"Aw.. bye!" Cat frowned, staring at the two. Carlos wrapped his arms around her, just cuddling her for her sadness. She was such a sensitive person.

Kendall waved once at the redhead, and lead Jo outside before Cat began to get down to protesting their leaving. She'd already barely let Jade and James go earlier in the night!

He just needed to hail a cab to get them home; when he thought about it, he was tired himself.

[OoOoOoO]

After giving her other breast just as much attention, he trailed his lips down her stomach in a straight line, feeling her stomach arch into his lips. He smirked against her, and used his hands to continue peeling down her dress, exposing more and more skin as he went, until he halted at her hips and left the bunched fabric there. It worked as makeshift barrier so she wouldn't be able to see what he was doing.

He ducked down on his knees and bunched the rest of the dress up just to her abdomen, making the wall of fabric taller. Meanwhile, Jade was having a hell of a time sitting still. "What are you doing?!" She rasped in frustration, sitting up on her elbows and trying her best to look over what he'd created.

And then she felt it, Jesus Christ, she felt it. His fingers moved the front of her thong aside, dragging his tongue along her slit. She was /very/ wet already. He knew he'd been doing a good job teasing.

Her fingers fumbled for the edges of the center island she was laid on, gripping like a vice. This was /cruel/; he could at least give her something substantial if he was intending on 'punishing' her. She now realized she could never use that word in a joking light around him /ever/ again.

But he didn't leave her empty for long, sinking two fingers into her and latching his lips to her clit.

Jade gasped, immediately releasing a long moan. He did things so suddenly - or slowly, he was unpredictable as hell during foreplay. Her hips moved on their own to buck against his fingers, unable to just let him keep his fingers inside and let them stay there. This was MORE than the punishment she'd deserved for tricking him.

She couldn't even prepare herself visually for what he was doing, which made the suspense and anticipation drive her even /crazier/.

[OoOoOoO]

Kendall had said good night to Jo and long headed his way back to the Crib, leisurely making his way back. He was in no hurry - he'd probably have the place to himself, anyway. James maybe ended up taking Jade back to hers, instead of the Crib. Not that he minded AT ALL! Having Jade not around was a lot less stressful. Especially since he'd recently walked in on both her and James the other morning - and neither had exactly been too happy with him after that.

He didn't care if Jade had a problem with him [she already did half the time], but James giving him the evil eye was /bad/. He'd already apologized profusely to James again and again, but it hadn't exactly been the most effective. James was /stubborn/ when he was upset.

But he wouldn't have to deal with any of that tonight; they were probably gone, anyway!

He took out his keys and jigged the door knob, but found the door was unlocked. Maybe they /were/ home, after all. He sighed in disappointment and entered, freezing when he didn't see any other lights on but the ones in the kitchen. He shut the door silently and remained by it, raising his eyebrows. And then he heard that /same/ sound he'd heard when he'd awoken James the other morning - that same moan coming /right/ from devil's mouth. Oh shit.

[OoOoOoO]

While he had Jade distracted by his thrusting fingers and mouth, he used his free hand to undo his belt, doing his best not to let the clattering of it be too obvious. He wanted to surprise her - because he was certain this lack of control going on with her wasn't only bothering her, but it was turning her on even more. Which he was JUST fine with doing! She was so ridiculously sexy when she was a hot mess.

To distract her further, he pulled his fingers free from her, raising his head up as high as he could in his kneeling position and forcing her to watch him lick them clean.

Her eyes dilated as she watched, sexually frustrated from all the teasing she'd endured. "James." She groveled. "I - want - you." Her words spoken slowly and annunciated heavily so he got the point. She couldn't continue to wait like this.

He held his undone belt as he brought himself to his feet, determined not to make a noise that could even /slightly/ give away what he was doing. But he softly let it sag and brought both of his hands up her thighs, dragging the bunched dress down her legs finally, letting it drop to the floor. She looked /hot/, naked and completely vulnerable to his touch. Well, /almost/ naked. It took him only a second to drag the thong off of her, too.

James soon bent both of her legs at the knee, drawing closer to the counter and staring right at her, in a smoldering kind of way that he /knew/ would get to her. /Now/ he jingled his belt to make her think something was coming - even if it /was/ not. Instead, he ducked his head down and set right back to going down on her, not even wasting time and instead just letting his tongue enter.

Jade threw her head back, letting out another rasp of a moan. She really shouldn't have done that - James was having /enough/ problems in the tight pants department and he'd rather not bust the zipper on his nice ones, like this. He pressed his hand down on the center of her abdomen to keep her hips still as he worked, now much more vigorously working on the zipper and button of his pants, wanting to relieve the tightness.

What she did to him was ridiculous..

[OoOoOoO]

The blonde cursed himself mentally many, many times. He just had the BEST of timing when it came to these things - so much so, it was starting to seem like he PLANNED them! Which he DID not!

Somewhere with him, was that lingering curiosity, especially now that her moans were getting much more consistent, to just - take a quick look. Taking a chance, he peeked his head around the corner and had difficulty intaking what he saw.

Jade was sprawled out on the counter, James' hand planted firmly on her stomach, with his head buried between her legs. She was /completely/ naked. He swore he couldn't swallow after that, his eyes widening as he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. No matter HOW many more levels of the bro-code this second invasion was breaking.

[OoOoOoO]

/Finally/ he got the pants down his thighs, giving his shaft a quick squeeze through his boxers in preparation. He just wanted to lap up her juices a bit more - just to give it a more friction-filled ride. His tongue lapped at her inner walls, even moaning against her entrance just to mess her up a bit more. He had to admit, this was even cruel for /him/. But he knew she got off on it secretly.. otherwise he wouldn't have teased to this level!

Well, actually.. he probably would have!

Her thighs pressing harder against the sides of his head /definitely/ indicated that he needed to get a move on - he didn't want her to pop his head, nor did he want her to waste an orgasm on just his mouth. With a fleeting run his tongue up her slit, he finally lifted his head. He even ditched his shirt for her benefit.

Seeing how she wasn't looking and instead pressing her head into the counter, moaning shamelessly, he found it to be his /perfect/ opening. He lowered his boxers with a quick flick of his wrist and grabbed ahold of her bent legs, dragging her to the edge of the counter with a strong pull of his arms.

He didn't bother teasing her before entering; frankly, he didn't think /he/ could handle it.. And thrust himself inside without another word, moaning loudly at how tight she was.

She bashed her head against the counter with no remorse, her back arching near-painfully from finally getting her wish. But it didn't take him long to realize he didn't like the position and instead, released her legs, dropping his body on hers and thrusting in /very/ deeply.

Her first instinct was to grab him and he quickly eliminated that option, taking ahold of her wrists and pinning them back against the counter, his hips wild as he thrust erratically into her, pounding her directly into the counter.

Neither of them could contain their moans anymore - not even James. So naturally, he just went right in and kissed her, muffling his moans against her mouth and vice versa. He swore he couldn't last long like this - and he doubted she was any better off after all the merciless foreplay.

He pulled her legs around his waist, trying to get as deep as he could with his sporadic thrusts. Jade was the one who disconnected from his lips to bury her head in his neck, pouring her moans against his skin and wrapping her arms around his back.

He groaned against the side of her head and looked off to the side, unable to look at her facial contortions without cumming. But by doing so, his eyes landed on the /same/ thing that had made him so angry the other morning - Kendall was standing there, again, his eyes /all/ over the situation. As soon as hazel met green, Kendall was /bolting/ in panic.

"GET - OUT!" James shouted, catching Jade's attention with his booming voice immediately. She pulled her head away from his neck, turning her head sharply just in time to catch the blonde perpetrator fleeing from the scene.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jade screeched, detaching her arms from James and arching off the counter just to propel herself off to /run/ after him, but James stopped her, covering her body like a cage again. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She screamed savagely, her arms shooting out to choke an imaginary Kendall.

James was the one who had to do the calming down now, because as much as he wanted to butcher Kendall the same, he couldn't have Jade going after him. And she was /very/ angry.

So he grabbed ahold of her body and just hugged her. Yep, he just hugged her! Holding her tight to his body and refusing to let go. Eventually, she settled down and stopped shaking in anger - and he released a breath of relief, stroking his fingers through her hair.

He was /going/ to have to actually kill Kendall one of these days - or else she would first. The only reason he wasn't mad was because he'd been covering Jade's body with his, but he didn't even know how long Kendall had been standing there.

He just knew that both him and Jade were growing /long/ tired of his continuous cock blocking..

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Feeling hot and bothered? Sorry.. You're not alone. _

Reviews are my life; don't kill me!

\- Nat


	3. Hottub Hotness

KTCB Chapter 3

Summary: Sometimes, Jade and James just could NOT get their hands off of each other to save their souls. That wouldn't be a bad thing if a certain blond-haired friend of James didn't have a talent for ruining private moments.. Full unabbreviated title inside.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: FINALLY AN UPDATE. This took ages to hammer out, oh my god. I spent all day working on this. I blame AllOfMeHatesYou for distracting me so. He's too good at that. But this was solely for him. The asshole guilt-tripped me into REALLY taking the time to finish this. And to think I thought I would have had time for writing out something that wasn't a smut - HA. In an ideal world, maybe.

ENJOY THIS. This isn't as smutty as some, but it's more cute and relieving for my children. Enjoy and everyone should send a PM to AllOfMeHatesYou saying that he should write something new, because I'm DYING with a lack of his stories. I'm on life support currently because of it..

Thanks for reading!

[OoOoOoO]

After Kendall's bombarsive cock-blocking had happened two times in a row, Jade had, had enough and had fled back to her house for a while. James and her still saw each other often, he just came over to hers or visited her at school. She wasn't bashful about being seen /twice/ by Kendall in a very naked way or embarrassed that he'd caught her and James having sex twice. She just couldn't stand to look at him, knowing he'd practically gotten off to it, like they were some kind of porn show for him.

Not to mention his moronic face made her angry every time she looked at him, remembering how those annoying green grape eyes had practically ravaged her body. It'd been a violation; Kendall was an AWFUL person. She'd rather pass on seeing him unless it was absolutely necessary.

After a week, she'd decided to come back - giving her time to stew in what had happened twice, now. Plus, sneaking James in and out of her father's house had proven ridiculously hard and if she didn't like being caught by Kendall, the last thing she wanted was for her father to burst in, seeing her in a state like /that/ with James.

And her mother wasn't an option, because her boyfriend and her were freaks. One time she'd asked James to go fetch something in her mother's room and he'd come back scarred. Let's just say her mother wasn't an /angel/ in the bedroom and neither was her freaky, taboo boyfriend that was several years younger than her.

She'd packed an overnight bag, filling it with some shit just to get away. This weekend she'd chosen to stay with her mother rather than her father, out of the simple fact her tolerance for her step mother was dwindling with every passing day. The bubbly blonde just a few years older than her was relentless with trying to bond with her step-daughter and Jade was just having none of it.

Now, Jade wouldn't be unfair enough to go as far as claiming her a home wrecker, because her father had been the one divorcing her mother years before and they'd never been happy, but she just didn't /have/ to like her. There weren't many bits of her family that she liked, other than her dead grandparents and her actual brother. She supposed her little step-brother, Jake, was fine, but that was where she drew the line.

The yippy dog her step-mother had brought upon moving in needed a good kick in the throat. It /never/ shut up and always barked at her when she came home, even if she'd been living in the house longer than it had. Obnoxious mongrel. It was a chihuahua mixed with something ugly. It was a /rat/ and she generally liked dogs. Unless of course their owners told her when the dog leapt all over her "don't worry, he's/she's friendly!" Then she immediately hated the people /and/ the dog.

The dog may be friendly, but /she/ was not.

She fled from her house late afternoon, getting two to-go boxes of sushi for James and her on her way. That way they could have a more private meal than sitting with his friends [specifically wanting to avoid Kendall still]. She'd sloppily claimed a front parking spot, before stalking into the Lobby.

Jade had tried to coax James into meeting her downstairs rather than her having to go up, insisting that she would go up later when Kendall would most likely not be around, but that request had went unlistened to. Apparently, he'd been too busy 'finishing a game with the guys' to come down right away, so /she/ had to trek upstairs and meet him. Just great.

While waiting inside the elevator to take her up, the elevator had stopped and naturally, Kendall's little girlfriend, Jo, had entered. Because she loved sharing an elevator with the girlfriend of a guy who ogled her when James and her had sex, she LOVED doing that.

Frankly, she didn't have any quarrels with Jo - she was a little ditzy and too blunt with her dumb questions, like the time she'd came for some advice on relationships when Kendall and her had been bickering left and right. The blonde had genuinely seemed to take her advice into consideration and perhaps slightly admired the resilience her and James' relationship had, which went a long way with Jade. There weren't many supporters of their relationship, because they /were/ so volatile and aggressive together, but when she could find one who really saw the passion and love they had for each other [hence why after all the aggression and fighting, they were still together at the end of the day], then she supposed she couldn't hate her even if she /was/ Kendall's girlfriend.

She was trying.

"Oh, hey Jade! We haven't seen you around in a while." Jo greeted, smiling in a friendly way. Jade almost felt bad that she had no idea about Kendall's visual infidelity, but knew it wasn't her secret to tell. Even if Kendall pissed her off to no end, she had some respect for Jo and didn't want to be the one to spill the beans. Especially if Kendall quit. Because even if she /really/ didn't want to say it, because this whole time she'd been claiming the exact opposite about their little run-in's, it may just be bad timing /every time/.

Jade shrugged. "I've been busy. How've you and Kendick been? Resolved things?" They didn't do a lot of chatting, so even if the conversation had went on a few months ago, she was sure Jo would remember.

Cringing at the name, she continued to address her in a friendly way. "Uh.. yeah! I took your advice about not taking it so seriously and shared it with him. He was oddly surprised when I told him you gave me advice." The tone was light-hearted, so Jo obviously knew why he was surprised. The curve of her lips betrayed her.

Jade smirked in return. "Definitely strange! Whatever would make him be so surprised? The world may never know." And just as that, the elevator dinged and opened. "Here's our stop. Hurry, you have to act like you can't stand me." Kendall always frowned upon Jo speaking with Jade, because he always thought she'd try and turn Jo away because she actually /liked/ her. But Jade didn't do the meddling thing.

It went both ways. She figured that if she didn't touch Jo with any of her opinions, Kendall would stop the irrational need to constantly bring up that Jade was no good for James, blah blah blah. Their little war would never be over, peace agreement or not.

Jo laughed at that, walking with her until they entered the apartment. Well, Jade entered - not bothering to knock and just abruptly entering. All four of the boys were lined up on the couch, controllers in their hands, determination in their eyes. It was kind of comical.

But Jade felt the need to interrupt. She dropped her bag to the floor and walked around, stepping right in front of the TV, which brought on a chorus of teenage boy groans. "Don't sound so happy to see me." She snorted, speaking to James and finally getting out of his way, settling herself comfortably on his lap. There was perhaps a space or two on the couch, but she figured it'd be much more fun to occupy his lap instead.

She could feel Kendall's awkward stare on her back as she seated herself on James, but ignored it.

"Hey babe." James greeted, his eyes still occupied with the screen, his fingers moving furiously over the buttons. The competition was intense, but she was a hell of a distraction and she knew that. Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the chin, giving /him/ a greeting now, which was a very deep kiss. It was safe to say his fingers halted and he turned his head, reciprocating happily.

What? His priorities were in line. Kissing his gorgeous girl.. or trying to cream one of the boys in the game. It wasn't often she was so affectionate, so he was definitely going to enjoy himself with this one.

"James, come on!" Carlos piped up, swinging his head to gape at him. "Logan and Kendall are beating us! Make-out with Jade later!" The Latino was practically pouting from their loss of lead.

"Fine, fine!" James insisted as he broke the kiss hesitantly, meeting Jade's eyes with a heated stare. His eyes gleamed with lust for later, before they re-filled with competition and returned to the screen.

Mm, she loved a good pair of smoldering eyes and he had them. She simply wound her arms around his neck and got comfortable, watching them play their dumb little game and waiting until she could have him entirely to herself.

[OoOoOoO]

Once James' game with the guys concluded, amongst the two sore losers, Logan and Kendall shouting at Carlos and James, she quickly dragged James away to his bedroom, snagging her bag from the front door.

She shut the door and pressed her back against it, looking at James. "I have an idea."

James raised an eyebrow, but let her go on. The sooner he let her talk, the faster he'd understand why she'd dragged him so rapidly to his bedroom. "Alright.. "

"Have you had dinner yet?" He shook his head. "Well, I brought sushi." His eyes lit up eagerly. It was one of the few things they shared - an enjoyment of sushi. "And I was thinking we could just eat alone - down by the hot tub."

James' eyebrows furrowed. "The pools and hot tub are closed." They usually closed at six-ish, Bitter's orders after the guys had, had some pretty late running pool parties, which was also another rule: no pool parties.

Jade rolled her eyes at the innocent statement and folded her arms. "Exactly. We can be /alone/. I'd rather not eat here with Kendiot giving us both the eye." She shuddered. "Freak."

Oh, James was definitely fond of her idea! They could have some uninterrupted alone time - /for sure/. They'd just have to be stealthy about not being caught and such. Because if their mischievous idea was made known, the other guys would probably try and join in for some fun.

Originally Jade had masterminded the idea of just swimming in the pool, but then she remembered there was also a hot tub and she /loved/ hot tubs. Always had. Something about being cooked had always been alluring to her.

To get her mind off of all the misfortunate things with Kendall, he came over to her and planted a spontaneous kiss on her lips, grasping her upper arms lightly in his hands. He was certainly a kiss would do so. Besides, she owed him for that little teasing lip lock while he'd been gaming earlier.

Her fingers found his shirt and fisted, reciprocating with ease. If anything could get her mind off of annoying Kendall Schmidt it could be his lips. She kept her kisses soft, but just firm enough. /Now/ was not when she wanted to rile him, but it had seemed she already had.

Determined to get her back for her little bit earlier, he pulled back and pressed some light kisses to her neck, hearing a purr that just made him continue. "Do you have a swim suit?" A small part of him HOPED she hadn't, because then maybe when she shed some clothes later, he'd get a little bit more than he would have in the swim suit. He took every opportunity he could to see her a naked! Who could blame him when she looked like that?!

"Mm-hm." She hummed in confirmation, just toying with the hem of his shirt. "You'll like it." Jade already knew she'd like his, because it involved him shirtless and that always got her vote. He was a beautiful sculpted man.

He was just about to get back to her lips when there was a knock on the door. "James! Jade! Dinner!" He paused, hovering over her lips, before meeting her eyes and waiting for the footsteps to fade.

They smiled smiles of mischief at each other; their plan would commence /now/!

[OoOoOoO]

Sneaking out with no suspicion of their activities had oddly been easy, even if they'd gotten a few strange looks for wearing coats in this weather, but it'd done the job. Even if they'd had to take a really roundabout way to get past Bitters in the Lobby, but it had been done. The hot tub was rather secluded and less obvious than the pool, so getting to it was no problem.

Jade was most eager to get in, propping her bag on one of the folded up chair and ditching her shoes, taking off her coat to reveal her rather /fun/ swim suit. Normally she'd /never/ wear this, considering it left little to the imagination and she didn't want perverts ogling her, but this was just James. She meant this for him, at least.

It was black and terribly sheer. He may have been busy ditching garments himself, but once he did finally see her walking to the hot tub, his jaw slackened quite a bit, taking her in. THAT was the swimsuit he was supposedly going to 'like'?! More like want to tear off of her.. THIS was cruel.

Just for that, he grabbed his trunks and pulled them a little more down his hips, making sure plenty of his v-lines were visible. He also made quite a big deal of walking over to the hot tub, taking in every detail of the reaction she gave to seeing him like that.

She set her jaw and put her hair up in a sloppy bun on her head, stretching her arms out along the sides and relaxing, exhaling contently.

James took his time getting in, having to adjust to the heat of the tub, before settling in beside her. "Why do you like hot tubs so much?" He asked, genuinely curious. Ever since he'd known her, she'd emphasized a particular fondness for them. They were just like baths?! What was the hype?

Jade removed her arms from the side and cupped some water, heating her skin with it. "It's like we're in a big pot of soup, being cooked by witches." She met his eyes in that creepy way she sometimes did, chilling him to the bone. "I like it." He loved Jade.. but sometimes she was just a bit TOO weird!

He laughed nervously, swallowing. What an odd fetish to have. "That's - different."

She rolled her eyes discreetly, before just settling into a half comfortable, half uncomfortable silence with him. It wasn't exactly the most settling thing to end a conversation on.

Scratching the back of his neck, he searched for something to say. "Are you hungry?"

Jade leant her head back, resting it against the back and shutting her eyes. "Mm-hm."

"Want your sushi?" He was a bit hungry himself.

"No."

James blinked. "But you just said you were - " The smoldering gaze she was aiming at him spoke volumes for her 'appetite' and he understood entirely what she meant. How naughty, he thought with an inward smirk.

As soon as her head was laid back down and her eyes closed, he moved like a ghost over to her, winding an arm around her waist, the other brushing along her face. She didn't open her eyes, but a smile was creeping on her lips. He stroked her face absently before bringing his lips to hers, enjoying the feeling of the wet, heated skin of her cheek.

She didn't open her eyes, but moved her arms to clasp him back, finding so much solace in just being able to comfortably kiss him with no watchers. Her hands smoothed over his muscular, only slightly damp shoulders, admiring the muscle with just her hands, her eyes still shut.

He removed his hand from her face just to use it to grip the other side of her waist and lift her so he could wedge himself between her legs, feeling her involuntarily cross them around his waist out of instinct. He exhaled sharply out his nose, feeling only very two thin layers between them.

This was the best suggestion she could have possibly given for this evening.

[OoOoOoO]

To be honest, Kendall felt kind of awkward around Jo - at least with her not knowing that he'd walk in on Jade and James TWICE, but he hadn't told anyone. The guys only knew about the one time and they never mentioned it because it either got James mad or Jade mad, and a mad Jade was scary as hell.

He greeted her nicely when he'd seen her arrive with Jade, but other than that he hadn't said much. He figured she'd get into conversation with Katie or Mrs. Knight or one of the other guys - even Jade, if need be. He just didn't like hiding things from his girlfriend.

But how was he supposed to say this without her taking it the wrong way? Both times had been COMPLETELY unplanned and unintentional! Sure, he hadn't /stopped/ looking, but he felt frozen - paralyzed when he saw it! He just couldn't /not/ look, he supposed he was curious. Jade and James were always so passionate and when they were affectionate, they /really/ were, and he supposed seeing how it was played out so intimately was kind of interesting.

He wasn't a pervert! Or wanting Jade for himself.. or heaven forbid, JAMES for himself, he was just curious. That was all it was! No one could blame him - especially if they had been in /his/ position when it came to walking in.

So when Jo came over him and pecked his cheek after dinner, knowing that there was going to be a conversation, he quickly dropped what he was doing and insisted he was going to take a little after dinner walk to walk off his mom's cooking, embellishing of how stuffed he felt.

And then he'd left. And now he was sitting in a Lobby chair, feeling uncomfortably stared at by Bitters. He couldn't kick him out /yet/. It wasn't nine o'clock and that was deadline for 'loitering'. Besides, he wasn't loitering - he was just.. thinking. It was a necessary human function, he couldn't get scolded for that, could he?!

He just felt very very full of conflicting feelings and he didn't like it at all.

[OoOoOoO]

Their kiss escalated to a point where he just wanted to feel more skin and suddenly the sheer bikini she'd worn out that hardly had enough coverage, was too /much/ coverage and he had to rid her of it completely. At least the top, so his lips could reach some skin. His hands moved from her waist to her back, sliding up to undo the tie keeping it together.

Keeping her lips occupied, he quickly went up to grasp the straps and tug them down her arms, baring her breasts to him. His hands cupped the massive mounds of flesh, kneading while he kissed her, feeling the little vibrations of moans in their kiss. Her nipples were already hard and pressing against his palms, despite the scalding temperature of the water. He clearly had her /very/ turned on already. Her body always responded so easily to him - he took pride in it.

He released her lips with a quick suck to her bottom one, before hitching her a little higher on his waist with a strong pull, bringing one of her breasts higher up to his lips. He made her wait there, in anticipation for a little bit, expecting the warmth [or perhaps coolness in comparison to the hot tub temperature] of his lips to come.

With a quick squeeze of her legs around his waist, he was dreadfully reminded of just how dangerously close their hips were.. and how she had virtually the same teasing power he did. So he finally gave in to her and latched his lip onto her nipple, using his other hand to stimulate her others.

Jade leaned her head back again, exhaling in pleasure. Ugh, he was so great with his lips. But her hands couldn't remain unmoving and they slipped down, toying with the band of his trunks and pulling them back, just snapping it against his skin, a warning to him of what was coming.

The moan into her breast was the most frustrating response - he'd done that intentionally she knew it. Two could play at that game. She dipped a hand into his trunks, searching around for his erection, which felt even hotter compared to the water. Her now knowing she'd gotten /him/ this worked up was the biggest feeding to her ego; he wasn't the only one who needed them.

His spine went frigid as he felt her tight grasp and his teeth nearly clamped down on her nipple, which wasn't a bad thing. Jade had /always/ enjoyed a little pain with her with her pleasure.

It was nearly impossible to give him other than a tight grip underwater, her movements too slowed to be felt, so she took the liberty of taking the control. Her hand released him, to his obvious relief, and she used her hands to push his body away, her legs unwrapping from around his torso.

Confused, he allowed her to lead him back to the entrance steps of the hot tub, pushing him down so his ass hit the step and he was now sat there, clueless. Then she crawled over him, wasting no time in grabbing ahold of the band and pulling it back, revealing his wet, very hard erection. Fuck, feeling it and seeing it were two very different things - she wasn't certain which one was better; they were both so fucking /hot/.

When she looked up, she could see his eyes were filled with concern because she got him louder than he wanted, but too bad - she was going in. She bowed her next down and took him in entirely, not even going lightly with it. The beautiful, elongated moan that passed his lips was all the reward she needed for that move. She always /loved/ being unpredictable.

He gaped wordlessly, then, his breath coming out in short gasps as he could feel her head bobbing up and down rapidly. His fingers flew to grab something, unsure of whether to settle for the metal guide rail or the edges of the rough steps, he just couldn't take it. Her going down on him was one of the best experiences and one of the worst, because he was embarrassingly loud. He always had to try and manage it in a more restrained way; ever since the guys had heard him one morning when Jade had decided to surprise him torturously, he'd /never/ lived it down and still received the odd joke about it every now and then.

The only breathing she'd done was prior to going down, so she had to go back up, breathing heavily and giving him some time to calm down.

James looked down at her, sharing her labored breathing. He tugged his shorts up while she was busy and said, "Come here." Leaping for her and bringing her into the water with him. Catching her completely off guard, he was able to wrestle her into where he had previously been, except this time hovering much more over her.

Now /he/ was in control.

[OoOoOoO]

Eventually Bitters' stare got so intolerable that Kendall /had/ to get up and move. The cynicism was souring his already bad mood further and he'd rather not make it so ridiculously obvious when he went back to the apartment. He just needed some time to think, why was that so hard?

He wandered out to the pool area, enjoying the cool night air and the silence. It was nice to just - be alone. And he never had a lot of that, not here, not with all the guys living with him, and his mom and sister too. It just good to have some room to breathe. He sighed contently, glancing up at the sky and just admiring the stars.. when he heard it. He heard the same incessant sounds he'd been hearing for the past two weeks EVERY TIME he was just trying to do something.

It was Jade or James moaning. But where were they even coming from now?! They'd told them all that they were going out, regardless of how odd it had been that they'd left in coats and each with a bag. Unless they were hiking the Rockies, it didn't seem necessary.

He ran his hands through his blonde locks, pacing back and forth, trying to decide what to do about this. /This/ was his problem - he didn't think. He /wasn't/ thinking. He was being impulsive and it was getting him no where.. but there was still that bit tugging at him to look, and that's what he was driven by right now, however wrong it may be.

His feet took him around, cautiously looking, until he got closer to the sound - which appeared to be by the hot tub. They were screwing in the hot tub?! Shit. He could never use that again.. Not after tonight. He'd barely be able to out here ever again without feeling guilty.

It was just like last week, when he finally laid eyes on them. Jade was laid back, topless, bare as can be, and James was over her, making-out with her and - oh thank god he couldn't see that with the angling, but it was enough.

\- It was enough.

[OoOoOoO]

James was certain he couldn't manage to give her any teasing in return, because he was much too hot and bothered to wait that long, so he didn't. His hands found her face once more, pulling her into yet another passionate kiss. She was wet and soft and underneath him, and she was just spurring him on more and more as time went on.

Her fingers took control and she went down to grab the band of his trunks once more, pulling on them with all she had from the angle to get them down and after a few swift tugs, she got them down to his knees. His hands shifted to get at her bottoms, hurriedly pushing them down her legs.

He even dipped a finger into her heat just once, just to feel her, and she was /definitely/ ready. No further preparation was necessary. He grabbed her thighs, spreading them accordingly and let her align everything. He didn't care who had the control right now - just so long as it finally happened. He was a lot more turned on than he thought he had been early and it all had stemmed back to that lip lock on the couch.

Jade pumped his length for just a second, before lining him up and bucking her hips upward, not even bothering to take the entrance slowly, even if she should have since it was always a stretch. Her back arched upwards and she let out a loud moan. It'd been a long time since she'd been able to go right from A to B, because he was usually so insistent on so much foreplay - /this/ was shocking.

"Fuck." She hissed, hands darting to grasp his ass tightly and urge him to start thrusting faster. "Go, come on, go."

"Eager." He muttered teasingly into her ear, but not bothering to disobey or be obstinate, instead just beginning to thrust roughly in her. As far as he was concerned, he now knew what she found SO fantastic about hot tubs; he'd be clinging to this memory for a while.

But he was just taking time to enjoy this; this had been the first time he'd been able to be intimate with her /truly/ alone. Even at her father's house it had been hard to, so the entire week it had been little, subtle touches that had barely got him through. He wasn't sexually driven all of the time and neither was she, but they were physical /a lot/. Even if that wasn't all there relationship was by a long shot.

Just to make up for the lack of teasing earlier, he dove a hand between their bodies and circled her clit with his thumb, rubbing fiercely just to get her to release some more of those gorgeous moans.

Something about the hot tub was making things go a lot faster, so soon enough she was shouting his name multiple times, overdoing it probably, but still. His thrusts quickened sharply, his orgasm building just as quickly as hers, but it was great.

On impulse, he looked up and he could see him again, he could see his most ANNOYING, INTERRUPTING blonde best friend in the entire world looking at them. But this time, he chose to ignore it and buried his face in Jade's neck, releasing a long groan as he came, following her almost immediately. Feeling her walls clamp had just sealed his fate and alleviated his anger for the moment.

He didn't say a thing to Jade, not a single thing, other than a serious of mumbled words while he breathed heavily and tried to calm down from his receding orgasm. She'd dropped her head back, letting the bubbles of the hot tub blow some of the hot water over her body. She was slick with sweat, tired, and /so/ sated. This has been the first time in two weeks they hadn't been interrupted by Kendall.

She was over the hills with happiness.

Jade raised her hands and clasped his face, grinning at him in a way she only did in private.

He met her eyes in return, a lazy, but equally as happy look on his face. He pressed a leisurely kiss to her lips and pressed his nose into her face, feeling her arms wrap around him.

But he couldn't help but think during this wonderful, peaceful moment.. all of the ways he intended on killing Kendall. Maybe he was becoming more like Jade than he knew after all.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED; HURRYING TO UPLOAD THISSSS.

Reviews are my life; don't kill me!


End file.
